Fire Emblem: F Robin X Awakening Boys (Lemon Oneshots)
by AlphaExPrototype
Summary: Lemon fanfic featuring Oneshots of F!Robin X Various Male Awakening characters. This WAS my first time making a lemon fanfic so enjoy... Also I originally posted this on Wattpad, so enjoy the horrible first time lemon fanfic book I made. CONTAINS FULL OUT FIRE EMBLEM SEX BETWEEN ROBIN AND PLENTY OF MEN FROM AWAKENING! Not enough porn? Check out more of my other stories.
1. (Robin X Frederick) Forced Love

Frederick has always had an eye for Robin, since the day they found her in the middle of the field. He kept watch of her, cautiously. As time passed, his eyes fell in loved with her. Since the moment they spent their time trying to make him eat bear meat. The times that she'd have his back covered during fights.

One day, Frederick felt confident when had bought flowers and a ring for Robin. He was going to propose to her, until when he was about to see her in room. He peeked over the open door and saw Chrom, he then saw and heard that his prince, lord Chrom proposed to Robin. Frederick's heart dropped. Chrom got to her first, he was always jealous of him. From the times that the two spent together, both in and off the battlefield. This angered the armored knight.

One day Frederick couldn't stop thinking about Robin. He wanted to do many things to her, such as take her on a date, go swimming and one day get married and have a family together. _A family, kids. _Frederick thought deeply, he wanted her to bear his child, not Chrom's or anyone's.

With his mind going crazy, he went off to find Robin in her room at the palace. From there, he saw her lying in the bed sleeping. Frederick locked the door behind him and barricaded it, using a chair to stop it from opening with extra security.

Frederick started to undress himself, removing all of his clothing as well as his armor. The armor made a loud clanking sound, that soon woke Robin up.  
"Ugh... Chrom? Is that you?" Robin was rubbing her eyes, she couldn't see much as it was night time. All she saw was a huge bulky figure of a shadow. Robin turned on the lamp beside her bed and turned around to see a naked Frederick.

"Fre—Frederick!? What are you doing here? Why are you naked?" Robin started, seeing the knight standing in front of her with his erect member pointing towards her. She soon saw this and feared for her life on what happens next.

"Robin, I want to ravage you. I want you to bear my children." The knight said in a cold low tone voice. That sent shivers to Robin's spine.

Robin tried to immediately make a run for it, but was soon caught by the strong knight. Frederick grabbed her and threw her back to the bed. He soon hovered over her and tore her shirt off, Robin wasn't wearing any bra, he saw. So Frederick could just see Robin's massive exposed breasts, he just stared at it. Soon he began to knead her soft, tender breast with his rough hands. Robin tried to resist Frederick, but was soon met with a wet lick on her left nipple.

Frederick was swirling his tongue around Robin's nub that soon got hard from all the arousement she's been receiving. "Please... Frederick, stop... I don't want to do this." Robin was begging Frederick to stop, the knight ignored her plea and continued to play with her body. Seeing that her right nipple is still dry, he shifted his focus to it and gave it the same treatment as the other did, while doing this. Frederick's left hand was groping Robin's left breast. Seeing that her nipples were hard, he bit her right nipple and pulled it with his teeth, earning him a loud moan from Robin. "Huh, it seems you like it Robin," Frederick whispering into her ear. As the knight crashed his lips into Robin. She tried to keep her lips sealed, but to no avail, Frederick forcefully opened her mouth. His wet tongue exploring her cave, trying to find her tongue and when he did, he was trying to lick it. Frederick backed out from the forced kiss he gave to Robin, as both gasped for air.

Robin was shaking in fear on what was happening to her. _No! This all wrong! It just a bad dream Robin, a bad dream! _She kept telling herself. Soon her eyes widened in fear as Frederick tore her pants along with her underwear with one big pull. She knew what was bound to happen as Frederick began to poke her thigh's entrance with his humongous member.

Tear began to form in her eyes. "Frederick! Please! I don't want to do this... I'm supposed to have a child with Chrom, not with you!" Frederick didn't care. He just wanted to love her with his overwhelming lust and jealousy. Frederick suddenly then thrusted his large penis inside Robin, which Robin screamed terribly loud. Surely the scream was loud enough to wake up Chrom, who's room was next door to Robin's.

Blood began to spill out from Robin's vagina as Frederick tore through her hymen, as if his penis was a silver lance. Frederick began feel pleasure from each thrust inside Robin. Robin however was crying out loud, as she was feeling not pleasure, but instead tremendous amount of pain. "Gods Robin! You're so tight!" As he felt her walls clenching tightly at his member while poor Robin cried.

"Chrom help me please!" Robin cried out loud as Frederick kept thrusting in and out inside her vagina. Frederick grab her breasts as he kept pumping, as Frederick was about to climax. "Oh dear Naga! Robin I'm going to— I'm gonna cum soon!" Frederick exclaimed as he kept breathing deeply. Robin couldn't cry any tears anymore, all that was left was her sobs, as she suffers through Frederick pleasuring himself.

"Robin—Argh! I'm— Robin I'm cumming! I'M CUMMING!" Hearing those words from Frederick, Robin started screaming as loud as possible "help! Help me!" As Frederick climaxed inside her, all of his vision faded into to nothing except white. His huge bulky body fell on top of Robin, immobilizing her as he was too tired from all that pleasure he'd received.

"Robin!? Are you alright?" Chrom's voice was heard by Robin outside the door. As he tried to open it, but it was locked by Frederick.  
"Ch—Chrom... Fr— Frederick raped me..." Robin said softly as her voice was nearly gone from all that screaming. Her voice was loud enough for Chrom to hear it. Hearing this Chrom was enraged.

Chrom unsheathes his Falchion and with all his might, slashes through the wooden door and chair blocking it. His sword cut through it as if was like a hot knife going through butter.  
Chrom enters the room, his mouth agape, shock to see what his knight had done. Chrom can see Frederick's semen leaking out from Robin's entrance, seeing this disgusts him.  
Chrom pulled Frederick's tired body off Robin and proceeds to stab his once loyal knight into the heart. Frederick let out a small groan raising his head before falling back down, dying immediately. "Chrom..." Robin seeing that she's finally rescued by Chrom she let out a small smile. "I'm sorry Robin. You didn't deserve this to happen to you." Chrom hugged Robin tightly. "I promise you, I'll keep you safe. Starting from now."


	2. (Robin X Lon'qu) Cure for Gynophobia

One day, Lon'qu came to Robin and asked her to help him on overcoming his fear of women. Usually the man would avoid Robin, not just because she's a woman. It was also part that she wouldn't stop throwing figs at him, until she landed a hit. Robin happily, agreed to help the Myrmidon. From there, she tried many tactics, such as pairing Lon'qu up with women during battle. Which didn't work out too well.

In any case, Robin tried many things but still failed. She had thought of a last resort to help him overcome his gynophobia, the cure she thought of was to have him enjoy doing things with a female.

So Robin invited Lon'qu into her tent, as she was waiting for him. Robin changed her clothing into something, very erotic. Hoping to at least, to get the guy to look at a woman as a first step to overcoming his fear. From there Robin lay on her side on top of her bed, going for a sexy position that would surely capture any man's eye. As Lon'qu goes through the flap of Robin's tent, what happens next is very questionable. The Myrmidon began feel his cheeks heat up as he saw a vulnerable looking tactician laying on the bed, wearing a questionable outfit.

All Lon'qu saw is the fact, Robin is looking very delicious as he can see her black lace panty that was almost see through. As Robin wore nothing for her top, except for the purple coat she always wore that wasn't tied, so that it showed a lot of her skin. Lon'qu gulped as he can see Robin's large, creamy breasts barely covered by her coat. Lon'qu didn't know what to do, but his instincts told him to move towards her. Seeing this, she knew that the first step to overcoming his is already set in motion.

"Lon'qu... I'm all yours tonight, I can take your fear off you with great pleasure." As Robin spoke seductively quiet, while she slowly loosened her coat, teasing the Myrmidon slowly, as she began to show more her skin. Her coat finally removed, showed her naked top to Lon'qu. The man finally got closer to Robin, until he was beside her, face to face. He didn't know what to do, his mind told him to stay away but his body wanted to bond with her. He left his instincts took over and crashed his lips with hers. Robin surprised that this was happening a bit too quickly, she immediately returned him a kiss as well. This time she licked his lips open and soon both were exploring each other's wet caverns, looking for each other's tongues. Soon they found each other's and began to fight for dominance over a kiss, Robin let Lon'qu to be the more 'dominant one' to make him comfortable, both soon had to part away gasping for air.

Robin leaned in close to Lon'qu and whispered "Gods your so strong, I hope my fragile body won't break from your 'killing edge', I am a lady after all." To her surprise Lon'qu attacked her large breasts with his massive hands, kneading them as they molded with him. Robin left out a soft moan from the feeling. Milk began dripping from Robin's nipples, as she recently gave birth to Chrom's child a few days ago. Lon'qu hands were wet from her milk, he began to lick his hands clean from her milk, tasting every ounce of her deliciousness. "Lucina is one lucky baby, to be drinking something this delicious," Lon'qu said in a deep sexy voice, then he began sucking on her left nipple draining poor Robin off her supply. "H—hey! Save some for baby Lucina!" Lon'qu didn't care he kept going until her left breast was dry. "Delicious. Finally some good fucking food." As the Myrmidon licked his wet lips from Robin's breast milk.

Lon'qu suddenly lunges his wide open mouth into Robin's right breast. "Hey! I told to leave some fo— Aah!" Although Robin thought that she'd run dry, Lon'qu bit her nipple carefully and played it using his tongue, circling around her rock hard nub. "Don't worry Robin, I'll leave some for baby Lucina." With this comment, hearing this Robin felt relieved.

Lon'qu suddenly shifted his hands to Robin's hips, from there his hands went lower and lower until it reached her thighs. At this moment Robin knew it was time to stop, but it seems like it was too late. She wanted to help him and make him comfortable around women, right now he was a bit too comfortable with Robin. Lon'qu took the tactician's underwear off and licked it, so he could get a taste more of her juices. "You're milk was just an appetizer, I'm going to skip lunch and give you my creamy dessert." As Lon'qu talked in a deep seductive voice.

Robin's eyes widened in surprise as Lon'qu took his pants off, revealing his erect, 8 inches long thick penis. _It's sooo big! It's bigger than Chrom's! How? How is that going to fit inside me? _Robin was worried on how he would enter her. Lon'qu slowly pressed him member against her entrance, he began rubbing it asking to go inside Robin's 'Forbidden Garden' that gave birth to Chrom's child. Robin gave him the nod and therefore Lon'qu slowly began to shift his meat inside her. It was his first time doing this, as he dug inside her, Lon'qu felt her soft wet walls around his meat. _So this is what a queen's vagina feels like huh? I wonder what a tiny royal girl like Lissa would feel like. _Lon'qu thoughts were being filled with lewd things. "Gods Robin, you feel like a certified grade A meat!" As he steadily and slowly kept digging inside her.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh gods! You're so big!" Robin was shouting as she never felt something so enormous. Suddenly Lon'qu was fully in as he hit her cervix, although there's some length of his left out. "Lon'qu! Stop going so slow and fuck me already!" This was unusual for him to hear as he never knew she had such ways for vulgar words. Lon'qu began his campaign of dominance, as he started to slide in and out of her in quick succession. Every time he went slid back in, he ends up ramming her cervix with his titan of a dick. "Ah! Ah! Aaaah!" Robin began moaning loudly as she felt every wave of pleasure. From the sounds of her pleasure this only encouraged Lon'qu to go faster. "Harder Lon'qu! Go— go fa-st—er!" She tried to command him, but was cut off with every thrust inside her. Lon'qu could feel her walls tightening around him even harder.

Lon'qu grabbed her large tender breast and began squishing it roughly as he fucks her faster and harder at the same time. "Faster! Faster! Deeper! Please!" Robin cried out, but Lon'qu was already at his limit. He couldn't get any faster than this! The Myrmidon finally was going slow all the sudden as he felt that he was about to climax. "Robin I— I'm gon— I'm going to cum!" Robin knew this was bad. "Lon'qu pull out before you cum, please!" She knew he was very close and tried to pull away. Lon'qu, however did let her breasts go and held her hips tightly, not letting his member out. "Robin! I'M CUMMING!" As he reached his peak and filled her insides with his creamy dessert as he popped his cherry. He then pulled out and saw that he came so much that her vagina was overflowing with his seed.

Robin couldn't believe it, he came inside her. She definitely knows that she's pregnant after this. What will Chrom think off their second not belonging to him?

A year later

Future Morgan arrived a few months after his past self was born. He lost all of his memories and couldn't remember anything except for his mother, Robin. Although Morgan enjoyed his life with 'father' Chrom, never knowing his real father as he couldn't remember him at all. Chrom and Lucina was confused on why the boy didn't have a mark or the blueberry hair color. Though they didn't care as they loved each other as a family.

Robin kept her secret accident with Lon'qu. The Myrmidon felt bad and lonely seeing his son with another man and calling him 'father'. From this he ended up depressed, held the Shepherds without notice and killed himself shortly afterwards for his shame.


	3. (Robin X Inigo & Owain) Double Teamed

Today was just another day in Ylisse, as Robin worked tirelessly sorting out the army's convoy for hours without, until it was nighttime. Feeling exhausted and hungry from work, she went home to call it a day, as she bid Chrom farewell at his office.

Robin couldn't wait to go home and greet her two loving husbands, Owain and Inigo. Back then the two had confessed both of their love for Robin at the same time, although she loved both and didn't want to choose only one. Robin instead took both instead.

When Robin got home, she was hoping that her husbands had prepared her some dinner, as her stomach was grumbling loudly. Instead all she saw was two naked men standing with pride. "Hey Robin, come to the bedroom, your dinner is waiting." As both men said in union and led her to their bedroom.

"My blood boils! My aching penis craves for your thigh's entrance, Robin" Owain said dramatically as grabs his penis, showing her how much he needed this. Inigo began to talk, "Now, now Owain. Our dear Robin needs to fill up her stomach first, with our nutritious sperm." Robin couldn't believe on what was happening. As both men appeared to approach her, she was terrified and fell to her knees shocked.

"Open wide Robin, I promise you'll want this everyday. Take in our semen, it's one of your five a day." Inigo said. It seems like Inigo wants to go first, she opened her mouth wide open to welcome the dancer's long penis. Instead, she was met by a devastating force as Owain smashed his huge cock inside her mouth, not too long Inigo also inserted his inside Robin's mouth.

She couldn't believe it, two huge dicks were barely able to fit inside her, it felt as if her jaw was about to break. Robin began to grab both of the guy's members and started rubbing it back and forward, as she used her tongue to lick their penises inside her mouth.

Robin couldn't continue this as she backed out gasping for air as the two cocks were blocking her air supply. She took a moment before grabbing both of their cocks again, this time she was jacking them off. "My-my Robin! I'm going to cum!" Inigo screamed. "Aaargh! My aching penis is going to explode!" Owain exclaims.

She knew they were close as the tips of their cock were twitching hard. Robin opened her mouth once more. Soon the boys ejaculated into her mouth, filling her up with gallons of cum. Some of it spilled into her face and collarbone. Robin's mouth was full, she made an effort to swallow their seeds slowly. After that she licked the cum off her collarbone and cheek and swallowed it.

Finally she was full, no longer feeling hungry as she got her delicious meal, Robin went to lie down on the bed tirelessly.

Surprised to see the boys approaching her, she knew they weren't done yet. "Robin my dear lady, I want you to have my child first," Inigo pleaded with his hands on a prayer.

"No Inigo! My blood flows through my dick, aching to release inside her! She has to have my child first!" Owain argued with Inigo.

Both guys wanted to get her pregnant first. But one can only do it at a time. So the two played rock, paper and scissors to see who gets to fuck Robin and bear either Inigo's or Owain's child first.

In the end, Inigo won. Owain was ashamed at this loss. Knowing he won't get to fuck her tonight. Inigo approaches a tired Robin laying down, he grabs both legs and placed it over his shoulders. He continued to stare at her entrance, unsure what to next.

Robin was blushing at the fact he kept staring, she was getting impatient. "C'mon Inigo just fuck me already!" Robin shouted.

Inigo suddenly thrusts his dick inside her, which earned him a displeasing scream. Inigo saw that blood trailed from her entrance, forgetting that she was also a virgin. He felt bad, "Oh gods Robin! I'm so sorry!" He apologized but he couldn't stop pumping his rock hard dick inside her as he found it addicting. Robin couldn't hear any of it, as she passed out from the pain, but her mind registered all the pleasure she was starting to feel.

Her vagina's walls subconsciously was tightening around Inigo's member. She was able to feel every inch of him, going in and out of her as wave of pleasure kept hitting her. "My-My Robin! You're very tight! If only Owain could feel you right now. Inigo turned to see Owain crying in the corner for losing. Inigo looked back at Robin and grabbed her enormous breaststs. He began crushing her tits with his soft hands.

Robin could feel Inigo about to climax as he kept thrusting inside her faster and harder as he kept hitting her womb. "Oh~ gods! Robin... I'M CUMMING!" Inigo pauses and release a tidal wave of semen inside Robin. From having so much pleasure both of the lovers fell asleep, tired from fucking all night.


	4. (Robin X Morgan) Family 'Bonding'

Chrom has always been busy around work as of lately. He hasn't been back in the palace for 2 weeks since he's been trying to set up a peace treaty between Ylisse and Plegia. Work must be really stressing him out, Robin thought.

It's been a while since Chrom and her have had sex, and Robin's been really craving it badly for Chrom's penis. She could really use a good fucking and Robin is dying to have some right now, she wouldn't hesitate to find anything that she can use as a fucktoy and wreck it to hell. Hell she'd probably do it with someone just to relieve herself. "_Someone"_, Robin said in her head, now who could that be?

A knocked was heard from Robin's door. As the door turn opened her eyes averted to see her blue haired man, "Chrom?! You're finally back!" She went running towards the blue haired man and kissed him in the mouth for a few sweet seconds with her eyes closed.

Finally when she opened her eyelids, she had gasped in shocked as who she had kissed. Morgan... He was just as surprised as his mother, his face flushed from his mother's action. Both stayed awkwardly quiet for a few seconds until one of them began.

"Uhh... I don't know what to say..." Morgan was confused as he scratched his head, while blushing away. Robin wanted someone to fuck her badly, she looked at Morgan who seemed to like just like Chrom, except a younger version of himself. She knew just exactly who she wanted to help her with this tingling sex drive that she's been craving for so long.

Just this one... She thought to herself. She needed him badly, right here and right now. Like a tiger stalking its prey, Robin pounced onto Morgan, as he was caught unsuspectingly, he ended up lying on the ground and his mother on top of him, he was able to see a glimpse of her mother's cleavage near to his face. Seeing this Morgan's face turned like a ripe tomato.

"Morgan my dear. I want you to fuck mommy, please just this once. I've been craving for your father, Chrom! Bu—but he hasn't been back in a while!" Robin began to sob, tears fell from her eyes onto Morgan, she knew this was wrong, but she needed it badly. Even if it destroys her relationship with her own son.

Morgan didn't have any choice, he leaned to his mother's face and kissed her tears away, tasting the saltiness of it. Robin was surprised to how he acted, as both stared at each other.

Morgan wanted to make his mother feel better, as he took the initiative and brought his hands to Robin's cheeks and cupped them, both of them leaned their faces together until the tip of their noses were touching each other's. Robin closed her eyes and kissed her son in sweet embrace, Morgan felt his mother's wet tongue connecting with his, and the two soon began to fight for dominance. As the mother and son explored each other's wet cavern while intertwining with their tongues together, tasting each other's own saliva.

The two had to separate with no victor, as they gasped for air, a trail of saliva stretched as they separated from the kiss. For someone like Morgan, whose never kissed a girl before, he's pretty good! Robin thought to herself.

Robin being an impatient woman while on heat, she picks up Morgan bridal style and carries him to her queen sized bed. Morgan soon saw his pants and underwear being pulled down, as Robin proceeds to remove it all. When she pulled his underwear off, a huge erect penis sprung up and smacked Robin in her face. This startled Robin for a second, but when she saw this she was confused. Confused as how on Naga's name does her son have such a titan of a dick, heck it's way bigger than Chrom's! "Mo—Mother! I'm sorry, I just thought of how it would feel to be inside you..." as he apologized for his meat hitting her accidentally.

Robin didn't mind, she was too busy staring at 'it' as she finally began kissing the tip of Morgan's dick, his meat began to twitch. "Gg—rh!" Morgan trying to control his pleasure as his mother went from kissing to licking his member.

Morgan couldn't take this slow teasing anymore, for that he pushed his mother's head down, slamming his cock into her mouth. Robin took that as a sign of wanting more, so she then began bobbing her head up and down on Morgan's enormous cock as she licked it inside her mouth, tasting every bit of him.

But Morgan wanted more! He used both of his hands and pushed his cock deeper into his mother's mouth, reaching her throat. Morgan proceeds to ejaculate his load as Robin began to gag from the huge amount of semen that he'd just produced. He finally lets go of her head, as Robin began coughing up from nearly drowning from all that cum.

"I— I'm sorry mother! It just felt really great and-" Morgan was cut off, Robin began to clean all of his mess on the bed sheets as she licked and sucked his semen and finally swallowing it whole. She licked her lips from any remaining cum. "Don't be sorry sweetie, I know you didn't mean to." Robin began to strip slowly in front of her own dear son. She firstly took her shirt off, not wearing any bra showed her huge white creamy breasts that still had milk inside it. Then she began to take her pants and underwear off, showing Morgan her hole in which he came out off.

Morgan was too mesmerized to move, therefore his mother made the first move. Grabbing his still erect cock, Robin held onto it as she took aim while lowering herself on top of it. Morgan could see his penis being swallowed by his mother's vagina as she kept descending.

Morgan felt his mother's wet walls coating his cock and tightening around it, Robin being on top, she began to ride his cock as she bounces alongside with her breasts that were jiggling with her rhythm.

Robin took her son's hands and placed it on her big ass titties. Morgan never felt something so soft and began kneading his mother's chest as milk began to spill from the amount of force he'd been squishing. Robin left out a soft moan as her breasts were being played as she rides her son's cock, his cock was so big that it sent her waves of pleasure, feeling every inch of his meat as it began hitting her womb nonstop.

Morgan let go one of Robin's breast and started sucking, as he drank his mother's milk, while his other hand was still molding with the other tit. "Aah~ Aah~ Aah!" Robin kept moaning nonstop like a broken record while breathing heavily with each moan. Morgan nearing his limits felt his cock twitching for release, he decided to warn his mother. "Mo—mother I'm go—na cum!" Robin was lost in pleasure and Morgan couldn't hold it any longer.

"It's okay Morgan, cum inside mommy! Fill her belly up with your royal cum!" Robin decided to pick up the pace and rode her son faster and harder, urging him to cum.

"Aaaah! Mother! I'M GOING TO CUM! MOTHER! I'M CUMMING!" Morgan screamed on top of his lungs as he ejected his load into his mother's entrance, then everything faded as he lost consciousness from the pleasure he'd received.

Robin fell over beside her son, as she too was also tired from all the fucking they've been doing, she could feel his load sipping out of her entrance as he had sprayed her inside with gallons of cum. She then fell asleep with a smile on her face as she whispers, "Goodnight my sweet baby boy." She knew that her son had done a better job than Chrom at fucking her.


	5. (Robin X Ricken) Spellbounded

The story goes with a young teenager named, Ricken. He's at his phase of puberty where he couldn't stop thinking about anything except for sex. He's a talented boy, when it came to spells and alchemy, as he is taught by the best tactician who also happens to be the queen of Ylisse, Robin.

The two would spend time together as Robin teaches Ricken the importance of alchemy, Ricken however only attended to her teachings. So that the boy could daydream his fantasies of making love with Robin, his imaginations were all so lewd as he had thoughts ranging from raping her with dominance to seducing her with his 'masculinity', in which he had none.

Every day Ricken would work secretly on his so called 'love potion' that would corrupt one persons mind to only thinking of having sex for quite some time. At last! The young man had finally perfected it, it was only a matter on who to use it on... His thoughts had only one in mind, Robin. Ricken couldn't wait to get his already erect dick into some royal pussy, that he had been wet dreaming for days and weeks.

The boy brought his potion and spiked his own drink, that he would offer to Robin in the next time they meet up for his lessons.

On this day, it had come, everything was set in motion. The day was hot and sunny and who couldn't resist to have a nice drink? Poor Robin was thirsty from today's weather, as she and was teaching Ricken a lesson about dark magic in her private quarters.

"Man am I thirsty, the heat is killing me!" The tactician groaned as she was sweating hard. Robin took her purple coat off and Ricken could see a lot more of her skin with that thin tank top of hers. He was able so her more modest shape that was hidden behind her purple coat she always wore. Ricken's eyes widened seeing her nipples poking through her top, this excited him a bit as he began to feel his banana rise up.

"Hey I have some drink if you're feeling thirsty milady." As Ricken hands over his potion. "Oh, why thank you!" She cheerfully took it from him and chugged down the entire drink, finally quenching her thirst.

Moments later, Robin couldn't understand why her body all the sudden began to heat up. Her breathing became ragged as she suddenly had a need to relieve herself. Ricken wore a huge grin on his face, knowing that his plan is working perfectly well. All the sudden Robin couldn't hold it any longer as she took off her entire clothing. Finally she was bare and she then moved her left hand into her vagina and began fingering herself, while her right hand played with her breasts. Her mind was going crazy, she couldn't understand why.

Ricken slowly approaches Robin taking his pants and briefs off, unleashing his tiny erect penis. He drank a small portion of a potion he made, except this one made his tiny penis into an enormous 8 inch snake like dick.

Robin saw his penis and was both scared and excited. Her mind wasn't in control, it told her this was bad and she needed to run away from him, but her body told her that she needed 'it' badly.

Ricken stopped Robin's left hand from fingering herself more and took it to his mouth, tasting the juices of Robin's inside as he sucked and licked her fingers. He soon forcefully kissed Robin, forcing his kiss alongside with the taste of Robin's vagina. Robin did not enjoy this one bit at all.

Robin didn't want to believe that this was happening. She had no control of her body, but her body instinctively moved on it's own as it drew closer to the young man's cock.

On her two knees the large dick stood erect in front of her, "I know you want it Robin, with the potion I made you drink. You'll fuck me in every way I'd want you to." Ricken grabs hold of his cock and places it on her mouth while pressing it on her lips, asking for entrance.

Robin couldn't control herself as she began kissing the tip of the boy's delicious cock. From there she slowly sucked in his entire length like it was a banana and began swirling her tongue around it's tip. She could smell the bad odor of his dick which was the reason for it's weird taste. Ricken began to moan as he felt his shaft being toyed with. He wanted more action, for this moment, he used his two hands. Each grabbing one of Robin's platinum blonde twin tails and began pulling hard as he started thrusting in and out of her mouth.

Robin was immediately startled as the boy kept going back and forward, with his lengthy cock he was able to go deep enough to reach her throat, as he kept ramming her face. His big hairy testicles kept slapping her chin as he pumped. "Ohhhh~ My Gods!" Ricken suddenly picked up the pace and rammed her poor mouth harder until he had reached his peak.

Ricken's penis sprayed cum all over the inside of Robin's mouth, some began to spill out of her lips as it seems like, he had produced tons of semen like a damm factory.

Robin couldn't swallow all of the cum as she needed air to breathe from nearly choking from his load. Ricken was angry about this, so he slapped Robin in her right breast extremely hard. It was so hard that her milk sprayed out a bit, as his hand left a red mark on her right breast. "Ahh!" Robin groans in pain, but to Ricken it sounded like as if she was enjoying it.

Ricken went behind Robin and grabbed her two gigantic soft mound and gave it a huge squeeze. Robin's milk went out spraying like a garden hose as the boy behind her molding her chest harshly as he could. Ricken kept doing this as he moved his hips aiming for Robin's entrance, when he finally locked on his target. The young boy crashed his dick inside her vagina.

Robin fell over and ended up in a doggy style position with Ricken as he both continues to milk her and fuck her at the same time. Robin tried to contain her moans as she bit her lower lip, trying not to give the boy what he wanted to hear. Ricken was a clever boy though, as he adjusted his cock in angle and rammed her mercilessly, hitting her g-spot. Soon Robin's eyes widened in pleasure as she finally gave in, letting out the most loudest moans she could ever make. "Ahh! Aaah~ Yes! Right there Ricken!" She pleaded for more.

When Ricken heard this, it only encouraged him to go fast and harder as he felt every bit of Robin's walls clenching and squeezing his meat. "Fuck me! You're so tight Robin!" As Ricken kept shagging her, until he slowed down. He knows he was at his limits and the effect of his potion on Robin was about to wear of soon. He was afraid that the tactician would attack him soon, once she regained full consciousness.

Ricken decided it was time to finish this. He picked up the pace, now faster than ever. He kept smashing and hitting her g-spot that drove her mad, as if there was no tomorrow.  
"Oh fuck! Oh fuck! OH FUCK! ROBIN I'M CUMMING!" Ricken shouted at the end as he reached his limit, releasing all of his seed inside her.

At the end Ricken fell asleep, having spent all of his energy on riding Robin.

When the boy woke up, he was in a stage surrounded by numerous amounts of people. He tried to move but couldn't, only to realize he was placed on a stock, pinned down unable to move. Over his corner of his eye Robin was crying over Chrom's shoulder.

"Ricken I announce your public execution for raping the Royal Queen Robin of Ylisse" Ricken tried to turn his head but he knew that the voice came from Frederick the Wary. He could see the angry glares from the royal family especially Chrom and Morgan who looked like they wanted to murder him for his actions.

Frederick took his axe and took aim at Ricken's neck and raised it above before using his strength to cut the boy's head off clean.


	6. (Robin X Morgan) Family 'Bonding' Part 2

Last night was an awful day, Morgan said as he remembered of what he'd done with his mother. Last night he pretended to love the pleasure that he'd been receiving from Robin. In truth he hated everything about it, his father would surely disown him and Lucina would stop talking to him.

Morgan had just woken up, still laying in his mother's queen sized bed. Beside him is his mother who was still asleep. As Morgan got off the bed and stood up ready to leave, a sudden hand grabbed him by his wrist. He turned to look around and saw a rather worried of a mother.

"Please don't go Morgan! Stay with me for a little while longer!" She pleaded. Morgan looked at her with worried eyes and shook Robin's arm off his wrist.

Morgan was about to leave, until his mother casted a paralyzing spell. Morgan fell over backwards hitting the back of his head which hurt him pretty badly. He could still feel everything, he just couldn't move anything except for his head.

"Forgive me Morgan, I promise you that this will be the last time we'll be doing this." Robin carried his body back to bed and placed him there. Robin went to her son and she went over him as she hovered her vagina over his face. Morgan could see some of his dry cum stains on his mother's things from last night.

Robin proceeds to squat her entrance over Morgan's mouth, leaving his nose alone in the process. "Morgan I command you to start eating my pussy, please do it for mommy" as she spoke in a low seductive voice. Morgan didn't want to open his mouth, but Robin kept grinding her entrance on his mouth into his nose back and forward. From there he was able to smell the scent of her dirtied cunt that he had recently fucked. Morgan was finding it hard to breath and wanted the grinding to stop.

He was forced by mother, so Morgan stuck his tongue out and began licking his mother's folds, tasting every bit of her fiber. "Mmmh~" Robin let out a soft satisfied moan as her forced son kept her. He wanted her cunt out of his face faster so he decided to give her a fast one. As he changed his tongue's course of direction into licking her clitoris.

Doing so, Robin let out a surprised gasp "Aaah~! Morgan that tickles." She started to hold onto her boy's shoulder blades as he kept licking and swirling his tongue on her clit, doing so, her grip became more intense as her body also began feel hotter. With so much pleasure Robin reached her peaked and started screaming, "Oh! Mo-Morgan I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!" Morgan took this chance to finally get a breather, all he had to do was make her cum very soon. He began kissing, sucking and licking her clit as much as he could. "Morgan my baby! I'M CUMMING!" Robin was lost in pleasure as she came all over Morgan's face, covering him with her juice.

Morgan was disgusted but he couldn't move his hands to clean the mess off, until Robin commanded him to clean her cum off his face by licking all of it off, as much as he can. Doing so he was able to taste everything about his mother's juice and he was very disgusted with it.

Robin got off Morgan, finally letting him breathe some fresh air other than her smelly cunt. Morgan was cut off short as sat down on his face with her big fat ass. "Oh great, I went from smelly my mother's vagina into smelling her poo hole instead." As Morgan talked in his mind. He couldn't stand the smell, but he knew he had to eat her asshole to get her off as he did with her vagina. Morgan stuck his tongue inside her butthole, giving himself some weird flavor as he explored her right hole.

Robin however felt her ass being penetrated by her son's tongue, she bent forward turning her attention to his huge cock that was erect. She bit the tip of his cock softly as Morgan left out a small groan of discomfort. Robin began taking his shaft into her mouth, but slowly as his length was way bigger than Chrom's. She began bobbing her head up and down as she kept sucking his cock hard like a vacuum. Until she felt his cock twitching, giving a sign that he was about to explode from this sensation. Robin let go of his cock and aimed it towards her face and opened mouth.

"Gah-aaah~!" Morgan screamed as he ejected, bombarding his mother's face and mouth with his huge amount of seed. Robin swallows all the delicious cum he had produced and kissed his son's sensitive penis, from all that orgasm.

Morgan was done, he didn't want this to continue anymore, he wanted his mother to stop raping him. Little to no surprise, Robin wasn't done with her son yet. She was at the endgame now, she wanted his big meaty dick inside her juicy entrance.

Robin immediately sat down, crashing her entrance against her son's cock, and began jumping up and down as her cut squeezed Morgan's still sensitive penis. This pleasure was too much for him, he couldn't handle it as he began crying, tears falling from his eyes dripping towards the bed sheets. "Mo-mother please! Stop this, I- I don't want this!" He cried for his mother, but she kept riding his long shaft as careless pleasured herself. She began to pick the pace as she placed her hands over his muscular well toned pecks and rode him faster and harder.

Morgan was starting to lose consciousness as every wave of immense pleasure waved through his sensitive cock, with one final action he ejaculated one last time inside Robin before finally passing out. Robin began eating all of his son's leftover cum as she licked every inch of drop until there was none left. She then laid next to her son and hugged him falling asleep on the process.


	7. (Robin X Gangrel) Raped to Death

"Gangrel! Please stop!" Chrom pleases as he tries to move from his chains that he's binded to. There was nothing Chrom could do, while Gangrel hammers his huge cock inside Robin, who's Chrom's wife. The mad king fucked his wife with no remorse on top of a table in front of Chrom, so that he could torture him.

"Gangrel please stop this, I'll give you the Fire Emblem. Just please stop raping my wife!"

All Chrom could do was scream and plea in terror as he watched his wife get raped by the mad king of Plegia. Gangrel didn't just want the Fire Emblem, he wanted Robin's body as well as he continues to keep slamming his ginormous penis in and out of Robin's vagina.

Robin couldn't handle any of this any longer, she's been fucked for several hours non-stop by Gangrel and she's having trouble breathing with each thrust he made inside her.

Robin's voice was all ragged and low, she could barely pant from all the fucking she been receiving. She wanted to die, she knew that her first child is belonging to the man who's raping her right now. She couldn't even remember how many times, Gangrel had ejaculated inside her, she knew she's definitely pregnant by now.

Gangrel soon grabs Robin's huge breasts and crushes both hard with his hands harshly. Robin's body was confused, she hated what was happening, but at the same time she was enjoying it, while she moans in pleasure. This terrified Chrom, he didn't want to know if his wife had completely lost her mind from the raping she's been having.

"Chrom... I—I'm sorry..." Robin started to cry once more, she didn't want this to anymore. "Shut up bitch!" Gangrel slaps Robin's tits with tremendous force, leaving a red mark of his left hand. All poor Robin could do is cry in pain as she, now pleaded to die.

"Please just kill me already! I don't want to have a kid with you!" Chrom was shocked, he didn't want his wife to die but he also didn't want to see her suffering so much.

Robin took of what was left of her energy and began slamming her head into the table, as she tried to kill herself.

"Robin please don't! The Shepherds will find a way to rescue us!" Chrom tries to reason with Robin, but all was lost. She had already fractured her skull as she began bleeding.

Gangrel's fun time came to a halt, "Come on! I was about to cum! But now I can't withstand that ugly head of yours now!" Gangrel exists Robin's entrance one last time before grabbing a silver sword and beheaded Robin in front of Chrom.

Chrom cried in terror and sadness as he witnessed the love of his life get murdered and raped in front of him.


	8. Chapter 8

This Fan fiction is now officially declared either completed or discontinued.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
